


Life Unexpected

by Farah_Rose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, Honest Conversations, Horrible attempt at flirting, M/M, New Friends, Sousuke and Makoto Friendship only in this fic, Tiny bit of Angst, Unexpected insight, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: How and when did Sousuke and Makoto exchange numbers?





	Life Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since episode three aired, I have been wondering how did my two favourite characters exchanged numbers. I came up with this idea as a little ficlet but somehow ended up with 4k words.  
> Enjoy.

Makoto was studying in the school’s library when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He absentmindedly answered the call whilst trying to complete the sentence he was currently reading. “Hello.”

  
“Mako-chan.” This was actually not the voice he expected. He had to stare at his phone for a moment to make sure he answered the correct one. With a glance at the name, he shook his head with a smile.

  
“Hi Kou.” He greeted. He knew how much she was at odds with her given name. 

  
“Um I gave Sousuke-kun your number.” She blurted out chuckling nervously. He was definitely not expecting that.

  
“Huh.”

  
“It was because he was struggling with his future and he mentioned that he enjoyed coaching Momo-kun and Nitori-kun but he doesn’t know if he’ll be good at that professionally. And I said I know someone who is studying to be a professional swim coach who can give you any advice you need. And that he’s kind and understanding and would never judge you. And then I gave him your number. Sorry Mako-chan. I really wanted to ask you first but then I got so excited when he said he was thinking about it because he was pretty down for a really really long time especially since Onii-chan isn’t here. And besides Sousuke-kun has the perfect muscles and if he stays at the restaurant long enough...” She rambled on, the pace of her words could rival Haru’s freestyle swimming. Makoto waited patiently until she was finished.

  
“Take a breather Kou. I have no problem with Sousuke having my number. It would be nice to catch up with him and see how he’s doing.” He reassured her. Makoto was genuinely curious to know how Sousuke was. Ever since they were informally introduced at the Samezuka festival last year, Makoto considered Sousuke a friend.

  
“Please do Mako-chan. He could really do with someone who can identify and understand him.” She said softly, worriedly.

  
“I don’t know how I can help but I will try my best.” He replied honestly. That last thing he wanted to do was make a promise he was not sure he could keep.

  
“Thank you.” She sighed in relief.

  
“You’re welcome. Now tell me how is the team doing?” He smiled, listening to her update on the Iwatobi team and all the changes with captain Rei trying to reign in Nagisa and the new members.

It was a week later that Makoto got the call. With all his studies and hanging out with Haru, it was pushed to the back of his mind. He arrived to his apartment after another late night at the Library. Two months again before the lease of his apartment ends. After that he would be moving in with Haru. It would be a less strain on both of them financially by sharing the monthly rent. Also Haru’s apartment was closer to the train station and the community pool. He didn’t mind the extra ten minutes on the trains, the positives were far greater. Makoto was nervous excited. This would be the first time they would live together as an official couple. He was eager too see what would change and what would remain the same.

  
A loud ring startled him. He quickly picked up his phone from the table next to the couch where he sat relaxing.

  
“Hello.” It was a number he didn’t recognized.

  
“Uh. Is this Tachibana Makoto?” His eyes widen at the deep voice on the other end.

  
“Yes. Can I ask who’s calling?” He asked politely.

  
“Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke.” Sousuke responded gruffly. Makoto shoulders relaxed.

  
“Good evening Sousuke.” He greeted.

  
“Good evening. Gou gave me your number.” Sousuke mumbled somewhat embarrassed.

  
“Yes. She mentioned that to me. How have you been?” Makoto changed the topic quickly hoping it would dissipate any embarrassment Sousuke felt and make him comfortable.

  
“I’m fine.” Makoto heard the slam of a refrigerator door.

  
“Just fine?” He prodded gently. He wasn’t going to force Sousuke to talk to him. Yes they considered each other friends maybe but they haven’t had the time to spend to get to know each other. And with Rin in Australia, the chances seemed slimmer of that happening.

  
“Uh. I guess Gou told you about the coaching thing huh.” Sousuke sighed tiredly. Makoto swore he could feel the unease over the phone.

  
“Yes she did. She said you might also be interested.” He said, trying to conceal the excitement of his voice. He loved coaching, even though the studies were kicking his ass sometimes, Makoto knew the rewards would be worth it. With Sousuke however, he realized he needed to be unbiased with his responses and listen to how what Sousuke had to say. Not everyone was as passionate about the topic as he was and he didn’t want to feel like he was forcing his dream on his friends. He was going to try and be a guide to that could hopefully help steer Sousuke in what ever direction he decides to go. He couldn’t help it, wanting his friends to find their dream, that is. His mother told him it was his big brother instinct to look after everyone.

  
“When did you figure out that was what you wanted to do?” he heard rustling on the other end of the line and the closing of a door when Sousuke walked from the kitchen to his bedroom to sit on his desk chair.

  
“Ah. In high school I volunteered as an assistant coach at the Iwatobi SC. At first it was just to try and repay Coach Sasabe when he needed it, for all the time and effort he was putting into our team. Then I met Kisumi’s little brother, Hayato.” Makoto told him the entire story of when he met Hayato and his fear of swimming. “It was one of best feelings seeing him conquer his fear and began to love swimming again. I remembered when he ran up to me and said he wasn’t scared anymore. He was so happy. The fact that he let me help him, even in a small way, it changed my perspective and opened up my heart. I knew then, that’s what I wanted to do.” He smiled at the memory.

  
“Hm. I had a similar experience when I coached Ai.” Sousuke admitted. “His dream was to swim in relay with Rin. He would practice around the clock to try and improve. I respected his drive so I offered to coach him one night. Since I knew it might be all over for me, I figured I could help him achieve his dream. And well, you were there for our last relay. Rin appointed him captain afterwards. I was roped into coaching Momo too.” Makoto could hear the pride in his voice for his former teammates.

  
“That’s great. We will definitely have to congratulate him next time we meet up.”

  
“Since I haven’t signed up for any courses yet, he asked me to help coach them and look over their statics.” Sousuke said it softly, it was as if he was speaking more to himself. This gave Makoto an idea. He knew from first hand experience the improvement of the Samezuka team from their last race. If Sousuke was apart of that then he knew what he was doing and he was damn good at it.

  
“Are you interested in checking out some of my classes to see if it’s a path you want to have as an option?” Makoto suggested hesitantly, his free hand clenched tightly as he waited for a response.

  
“Yea I guess.” Makoto breathed a sigh of relief relaxing his hand. He waited for Sousuke to continue his train of thought. “I mean the doctor said my shoulder is healing nicely. But it could still be a few years before I’m allowed to swim competitively again. I don’t want to waste my time waiting for a possibility, you know.”

  
“I understand. I have classes in the morning. If you’re free then you could meet me at the train station. I can introduce you to my teachers and ask if you can sit through classes with me. You can request a transfer if you decide you want to stick with it.” Makoto hoped he wasn’t sounding too pushy.

  
“Can I think about it and get back to you in a couple hours?” Sousuke asked.

  
“Yes! Take your time and decide. It is just a suggestion.” Makoto responded, nodding his head before he realized no one could see him. He covered his eyes at his silliness.

  
“Thank you Makoto. You’ve been a big help.” Sousuke’s words were soft and genuine, his hand resting on his heart.

  
“Anytime Sousuke. It’s what friends are for.” Makoto responded with a smile. They said their goodbyes. Makoto would patiently wait for Sousuke to make a decision. He wanted to tell Haru all about their conversation but he held back. He knew Sousuke was a private person so he decided to talk to him first because Makoto never liked to keep things from Haru. They wouldn’t be able to meet for a while, three weeks to he exact, with Haru training for an upcoming tournament. It did make things easier for Makoto but as per usual, his days felt hollow without the presence of his best friend.

  
Later that evening, Makoto was having dinner when he received a message.

_From Sousuke_

_Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll meet you at the train station. What time?_

 

_From Makoto_

_Excellent! I will be there at 7am. See you then._

 

Sousuke was waiting for him at the station when he arrived. He was granted permission to observed and stuck with Makoto for the entire day absorbing all the information he was getting.

A week later Makoto’s teacher made an announcement to his class. “Please welcome a new Student, Yamazaki Sousuke.” Followed by “Tachibana can you kindly take care of him and ensure he is up to date on the syllabus?”

  
“Please take care of me Tachibana.” Sousuke joked when he sat down next to him. Makoto laughed as he shook his head. Sousuke, as Makoto suspected, was quick and intelligent. With both their experiences in the swimming field, they had a similar view on applying their practical knowledge to theory.

  
Eventually when the boys were at the Library, Makoto summoned the courage to ask Sousuke if he could tell Haru what was going on. Sousuke looked surprised. He thought the couple already discussed it. Makoto explained to him his thought process on the matter. “You’re a good friend Makoto. Yes you can tell Nanase. It’s nothing to hide.” Sousuke smiled. “I should probably tell Rin.” He added as an afterthought, scratching his chin.

  
“You haven’t told Rin yet?” Green eyes opened wide with shock and worry.

  
“No.” Sousuke sighed. “I picked up the phone a couple times but ended the call before it could begin.”

  
“He’s going to be pissed you kept it from him for so long.” Makoto said.

  
“Yea. He’s going to go shark crazy.” They laughed quietly at the horrible joke. Makoto imagined Rin in a full shark suit running after Sousuke.

  
“He wouldn’t be angry if you switched careers you know. Only because you didn’t tell him.” Makoto said what they both knew to be true.

  
“I know.” Sousuke admitted. “I was just trying to push it back as much as I could. It was my own insecurities that kept me back I guess.” Sousuke busied himself looking everywhere besides Makoto’s understanding gaze.

  
“He loves you more than anything Sousuke. He just wants to be there for you even when he can’t physically right now. He will understand.” Makoto patted his hand gently before focusing on the book in front of him. A comfortable silence stretched between them leaving Sousuke with his own thoughts and Makoto, respecting his privacy, didn’t bring the topic up again. Sousuke was glad.

  
Two weeks passed with Makoto trying to tell Haru what was going on. Trying being the optimum word in the sentence.

  
The first time was a total failure and he was pretty sure he got Haru in trouble.

“Haru.” He greeted happily.

  
“I am in swimming practice Makoto.” Haru scolded him gently. To anyone else it would sound rude but Makoto knew better than anyone else when it comes to reading Nanase Haruka. Haru could have easily ignored the call, Makoto was sure it was on silent, but he answered simply because he wanted to hear Makoto’s voice.

  
“Sorry sorry. I just wanted to tell you I might not be able to come over later.” At this point, they hadn’t seen each other in two days. Makoto was planning to visit him after school with Haru insisting to cook for them, despite the fact that he would be too tired. Sousuke had physical therapy for his shoulder on both days of the weekend, leaving only that afternoon to help him catch up making Makoto have to change plans.

 

“Why?” Haru always had a way with words.

  
“I have a new project partner and the teacher assigned me to bring him up to date on the study material. I will try to finish early but I don’t think I could make it for dinner. Sorry Haru. I will make it up to you tomorrow night, I promise. It’s the weekend so I will make it special.”

  
“You worry too much. It is only one dinner. We could have it together any other night.” Haru reassured him with his strong and steady voice.

  
“Oh guess who my partner is!” Makoto said excitedly. He couldn’t wait to tell him.

  
“Uh...” Haru began. Then a loud voice startled them both. Makoto had to hold it away from his ear.

  
“NANASE GET OFF THE PHONE! YOU AND SHIINA PAIR UP FOR A 200 METER FREE TAG TEAM RELAY. NOW!” His coach roared clearly for Makoto to hear over the phone.

  
Haru sighed. “Sorry Mako. I got to go.” He heard Asahi in the background calling out Haru’s name. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

  
_Click._

 

They didn’t get to meet the next day either. The coach surprised the team with a training camp that Haru needed to attend. Apparently their stars could not align whilst they were apart. A few times Haru was so tired he fell asleep on the phone at the soothing and loving tone of Makoto’s voice. One time Makoto’s phone fell out of his hands causing his screen to shatter. He had to wait an entire day to get it replaced. Haru left his phone at home. Makoto forgot his at the Library. Haru’s phone sank between the cushions of the couch and him being too tired to get it out until the next day. Their communication was a chaotic disaster.

  
But Makoto would not give up. He wanted to leave Haru a message but he knew how much Haru didn’t care for texting. He preferred to hear Makoto’s voice than read an impersonal message. Besides Makoto wanted to tell Haru what was happening in person and Haru loved seeing Makoto jump with excitement when he told a story. He did let Haru know he had something to tell him. Hopefully they would be able to meet soon.

Thankfully soon arrived well....soon.

Haru was finished with practice earlier than anticipated. He headed to Makoto’s apartment as soon as he changed out of the pool. Too impatient to shower at school. He didn’t know what the other boy had planned but Haru would wait for him at his apartment, maybe cook some food for them if he wasn’t at home. He missed Makoto and they were due for a much needed alone time.

Using the key Makoto made for him, Haru entered the apartment. “I’m home.” He said automatically as he toed his shoes off.

  
“Welcome back.” A voice that was definitely not Makoto replied, startling him for a brief moment before he masked his expression again.

  
“You’re not Makoto.” He said obviously in a bored tone, watching Sousuke lounged on the floor in front Makoto’s coffee, text book in hand, books scattered across the table.

  
“As sharp as always Nanase.” He smirked at Haru.

  
“What are you doing here?” he asked, then Makoto walked out the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. He directed his question to him instead. “Why is Yamazaki in your apartment?”

  
“Be nice please.” Makoto scolded them both.

He dropped the water on the table for Sousuke before heading to Haru with a smile. “Welcome home.” He pulled Haru in for a much needed hug which he eagerly reciprocated, melting into Makoto’s embrace. He was _home_.

  
They pulled apart eventually but maintained contact, Makoto’s arms loosely holding his hips and his hands gripping Makoto’s arms loving the way they flex under his fingertips. “Sousuke is my project partner. I tired to tell you but..” Makoto started to explain sheepishly.

  
And like always Haru knew what was he was thinking. “Coach caught me. I remember.”

Makoto took his hand and led him to the couch. He sat on the ground next to Sousuke while Haru sat on the couch next to Makoto, his legs brushing against Makoto’s shoulder.

  
“So how did all of this happen?” he asked, indicating to them and the books spread out in the table.

  
He listened quietly to Makoto and sometimes Sousuke, retell the events of the past few weeks. Haru always enjoyed listening to Makoto, the way his hands moved when he was trying to emphasize a point or the shine in his eyes when he spoke about something he was passionate about. Haru could lean on his arms and listen all day without being bored.

  
He picked up on the closeness of the two men as they retold their story. They moved slightly in sync, not as fluid as himself and Makoto or Sousuke and Rin but as two people who spent a lot of time together recently, who trust each other. Haru could see Sousuke’s gaze soften in fondness when he looked at Makoto and the way Makoto laughed when Sousuke said something ridiculous. He even noticed they had some inside jokes he was excluded from. Maybe all this was caused by his lack of a goodnight rest and the pressure of his daily life, but Haru felt his chest tightened.

  
He always heard from Nagisa and Gou that when he and Rin were competing, it was like in that moment no one else exist, that they were solely focus on each other in the water. That competitiveness sometimes transcends outside the water whenever they were in the same place. Haru never stopped to think about it then, he was too busy living in the moment. But sitting here watching Makoto with Sousuke laughing and talking without a care made him wonder if Makoto felt worse for being excluded then than he felt now. Back then they were all unsure of their feelings, which would have made things worse.

  
The tiny jealousy he may felt for Makoto having a new friend was drowned out by the guilt for making Makoto fell insecure all those times ago. He wasn’t keeping up with the conversation, just nodding at the appropriate intervals. Haru was too lost within his mind. He didn’t know why all these emotions were piling up on him now but it was overwhelming.

  
“Remember we all thought Rin and Haru were crushing on each other. Nagisa tired to get them under a mistletoe to try and figure it out. Lucky for us it didn’t work out.” Haru’s eyes shot up at Sousuke’s words. His gazed flicked over to Makoto, his shoulders shaking with laughter, listening to Sousuke retell Nagisa’s elaborate plan.

  
He remembered that night, not the mistletoe part because it never happened, but it was the night he finally decided to confess his love for his best friend. He could clearly picture Makoto’s shocked then awed expression at his words, like he never expected them to be spoken to him. Then with the biggest and brightest smile in the world, he returned Haru’s feelings. He also remembered thinking why would Makoto looked surprised? Haru had been in love with him all their lives. It was obvious wasn’t? He had a relationship with Makoto that he would never allow to happen with anyone else. He was always introverted and quiet. But with Makoto, he spoke – sometimes with words, sometimes without – because they always had that kind of relationship.

  
He never stopped to think everyone probably thought the same with him and Rin. Even the night Makoto admitted of being jealous of his relationship with Rin, that he was worried he would never compare to them. Haru didn’t fully understand his feelings then when he reassured Makoto that there was nothing to worry about, there was never anything to worry about. His heart belonged to Makoto just as Rin’s heart belonged to Sousuke.

  
Suddenly the room was too small, too hot. He needed to breath. “I’ll be inside.” He said.

He got up and walked towards Makoto’s bedroom ignoring the voice calling his name. He needed a bath. Things seem to appear clearer, calmer when Haru was in water.

  
He wasn’t surprised when he heard the sound of solid footsteps behind him. Makoto entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

  
“Are you angry?” He asked Haru softly.

  
“I am not.” He didn’t turn around. He quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head.

  
“Are you sure?” Makoto asked again.

  
“Listen to me” he swung around quickly, his posture softening immediately at the sight of his boyfriend’s concerned face. “I. Am. Not. Angry. With. You.” He enunciated each word carefully to get his point across.

  
Green eyes searched his face thoroughly before crinkling with an understanding smile. “Okay.”

  
“Makoto. I am sorry.” Haru sighed softly before Makoto could leave him alone again.

  
“What for?” Makoto was confused.

  
“I now understand how you and Sousuke felt when Rin and I had our competitions.” He looked at his bare toes, not wanting Makoto to see his shame.

  
“Oh Haru...” he whispered. He did notice Haru’s inner turmoil in the living room but he wasn’t going to call attention to it until they were alone. He originally thought it was Haru and Sousuke’s weird mistrust of each other was the problem, but looking at the raven haired man avoid his eyes and looking guilty at the floor, Makoto finally understood. He stepped forward with an apology ready. Haru looked up, ocean eyes shinning with unshed tears as if sensing him.

  
“No. Do not say it. I am the who is sorry.” He lifted his hand to halt Makoto’s words, not steps. He waited until the taller man was standing right in front of him. “Sorry for making you feel left out at those times. But you have to understand, whatever crush you both think Rin and I had on each other is completely wrong. I do love Rin and I enjoy swimming with him. He’s my close friend, my rival. He’s the one who pushes me the most to be the best swimmer I can be.”

  
“I know and I am not upset or jealous about that any more.” Makoto placed his hand on Haru’s bare shoulder, his thumbs caressing his skin soothingly.

  
“I know you aren’t. But I realized that I need to tell you how I feel about you more often.” They rarely need words to say anything to each other. But sometimes saying it anyway can make all the difference in the world.

  
“Haru. You don’t have to prove how you feel about me. I know you love me.” He gently squeezed Haru’s shoulders. Haru cupped his face lovingly.

  
“I do not just love you. Tachibana Makoto, I am IN love with you. If I dig deep enough, you would find that I have always been in love with you. My relationship with Rin started with swimming. I doubt Rin and I would even be friends if it weren’t for swimming. We might not have met at all. But you Makoto, you were there before the swimming. Before my weird obsession with the water evolved. You are the reason I swim. I know that we would be in this same relationship, this same position without swimming in our lives. Because Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto are a package deal. Because Haruka loves Makoto more than anything, even the water. _You_ are my constant, my everything. If I have you then I don’t need anything else. I love you.” He breathed the words. Makoto took them all in until they were manifested into his core where he would never forget. He felt like the highest honour was bestowed upon him.

  
“Haruka. I love you too.” He pulled Haru closer, on hand wrapping around slim waist, the other moved to be buried in midnight hair at the back of Haru’s head while Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck.

Their magnetic pull to strong to resist the call anymore. Makoto bent his head the exact moment Haru surged on his tiptoes, their lips crashing into a much needed passionate kiss. Like all their kisses, it was like drowning and breathing at the same time. They took their time exploring, biting, tongues searching, nibbling, enjoying being in close intimate proximity after so long. Eventually they needed realistic oxygen.

  
“Good.” Haru sounded winded. He cleared his throat and tried his voice again. “Now get back out there and finish your project. I am not going anywhere.” But neither men moved out of their embrace.

  
“Oh by the way, Sousuke left.” Makoto said when his head cleared of his love haze.

  
“So we’re all alone?” He felt Haru turned them around.

  
“Uh huh.” He answered absentmindedly.

  
“I have you all to myself?” Makoto was being gently guided to walk backwards.

  
“I’m all yours.” His hands roamed over the bare skin of Haru’s back. It was smooth and cool to the touch.

  
“Hm. I wonder what we could do to fill this unexpected free time.” Haru pretended to ponder, blinking at Makoto with wide innocent eyes.

  
“Do you have any suggestions?” the back of his knees knocked against something solid. Haru pushed him with little force until he fell back sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
“I can think of a few, _Coach Tachibana._ ” Haru climbed into his lap with a playful smirk.

  
“Haru!” Makoto gasped at the title. Haru used this moment to slide his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, essentially ending any more conversations for the rest of the night.

  
Oh and what a night it was. Haru finally got the bath he needed, only he wasn’t alone.

 

  
Sousuke laughed at him when he showed up to school with various fading hickeys all over his neck. Makoto felt no shame, not once ounce. Besides Sousuke who claimed to have physical therapy the weekend was sporting something under the collar of his shirt that looked suspiciously like a certain shark bite. He raised his eyebrows at Sousuke who shrugged his shoulders with a blinding smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt know how to end this and I cannot explain how I ended up here. I didn't want it to be predictable. My original assumption would be when they were all sitting by the fire at the end of the season two bonus episode. But i decided to go with Gou instead. It was intended to be a simple Sou and Mako friendship (they are my favourite characters) but because of my too great MakoHaru and SouRin love, i had to include something there. I wanted to include Rin but i couldn't find a way to fit him with the flow. Hope you had fun reading this. :)


End file.
